The present invention relates to metal building panels. More particularly, the invention relates to a highly contoured metal building panel and a method of making the same.
Metal building panels are frequently used as exterior cladding for building walls and roof structures. Architects and builders of contemporary buildings and other works of architecture often use metal building panels that have been designed to achieve particular aesthetic qualities. For example, such panels are often bent or otherwise formed into complex shapes and curves to achieve a particular appearance. Similarly, the surfaces of metal building panels are often subjected to chemical and mechanical finishes and/or textures to achieve desired light reflectivity, coloring, and texture. However, because metal building panels are typically rigid and hard, there is a limit to the amount they may be bent, shaped, textured, etc. and therefore a limit to the design of buildings and other structures clad with the panels.